Lily and Nadia Find Love In Rome
by Remus Remier
Summary: Lily Evans and Her Friend Nadia travel to Rome. Lily finds love with none other than James Potter. Who will Nadia fall in love with? Read to find out! Rated 'T' For Some Later Chapters.
1. Going To Rome

**A/N: It Took Me Awhile To Get The Idea For This Story, So Don't Be Mad If It's Bad! Also, Any Roman Names You See: I Did NOT Make Up. They are real places. **

"I just can't believe that we are finally going to Rome!" said Lily Evans to her friend Nadia. "I mean, I knew it was where your family and stuff lived, but me going along with you? This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Don't worry about it, Lil. It's not big deal," Nadia said, grinning at Lily. "There are some awesome people in Rome! I mean, you'll love them."

"Are you sure? I don't know the language," Lily said nervously.

"Stop worrying! Get packing, we're leaving in a few minutes!" Nadia said, grabbing some clothes and shoving them in to one of Lily's suitcases.

"Nadia, that doesn't go there!" Lily said, grabbing the shirts and putting them in a different suitcase. "One is for shoes, one is for clothes, and one is for other stuff."

"You're such a neatfreak!" Nadia laughed. Lily grabbed a few things off of her dresser and shoving them in the 'Other Stuff' suitcase.

"Lily and Nadia, would you hurry up? You've got to be at the airport soon!" shouted Lily's mother from downstairs.

"We're coming!"

Lily grabbed a few last-minute things from her drawers, and put them in the suitcases. The girls rushed downstairs to meet Mrs.Evans, tapping her foot. "Finally!" Lily's mother said, grabbing her car keys off the hook. "In to the car! Lets go!"

Lily and Nadia rushed out the door, putting Lily's suitcases in the trunk as fast as possible. Lily slammed the trunk, and scrambled in the car after Nadia. "I'm so excited!" she told Nadia.

"You should be! Rome is a fun place," Nadia told Lily, grinning. "You'll love it! Especially Gioia Mia. It's a great pizzeria in Centro Storico."

"It sounds like so much fun! Who are we going to stay with?" Lily asked.

"We're staying with my Grandma Primilla and Grandpa Decimus," answered Nadia.

"Ooh, cool names!" Lily said, grinning in excitement.

"You girls ready to go?" asked Lily's mom, climbing in the driver's seat of the car.

"Yep!" chirped both girls in unison.Lily's mom started the car, and they were off to the airport.

---

When they arrived at the airport, Lily jumped out of the car, grabbing her suitcases. Nadia grabbed another one, and handed Lily her ticket.

"Aren't you excited?" asked Lily.

"A little bit! I haven't been to Rome in a year! And now I get to go with my best friend ever!" Nadia said, hugging Lily. "We better get going, Lil."

"Right! Bye Mom! Don't miss me too much!" Lily said, waving to her mother. Both girls started walking toward the airport. When they got to the entrance, two security guards stopped them.

"We're going to have to check those bags, ladies. If you'll just take them to the front desk, please," said Security Guard Number One. He pointed to the front desk, where a rough-looking man was searching through bags.

"Okay, sure," Lily said, smiling sweetly. She and Nadia dragged the suitcases to the front desk.

"Hold on, ladies," the rough-looking man said.

"Okay, no problem."

After a few minutes of waiting, the man finally took Lily's bags and checked them. "Looks like you're fine, ma'am," the man said, pulling his face in to a half-smile.

"Thanks," Lily said, grabbing her bags off the search table. Nadia led her to the gate that they were supposed to get on the plane.

"You have to leave those bags here so they can put them on the storage plane," Nadia explained, pointing to the largest bags. "You can keep the smaller one, though."

"Okay," Lily said, and put them in the slot. A man working behind the counter smiled at her, and took her bags to a small cart.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Nadia said, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her to the ticket gate.

"Tickets please," said a woman in a dark blue uniform.

"Yes, we've got them," Nadia said. She handed the woman her ticket, and Lily did the same.

"Go straight through the door to the tunnel. You're both riding alone?" asked the woman.

"We're riding together without an adult," Nadia said, very mature-like.

"Is someone going to be in Rome to pick you up?" asked the woman.

"My grandma and grandpa will be, yes," said Nadia.

"Proceed to the plane, then," the woman said, smiling. Nadia and Lily walked through the gate, climbing aboard the plane. When everyone who was going to Rome was on the plane, the pilot made an announcement over the intercom.

"We are as of now leaving for Rome, Italy. Please fasten your seatbelts. Turn off all electronic devices, please. Thank you for flying with American Airlines," he said and returned to his booth. The plane started up, and they were moving along the runway.


	2. Lily Meets James

**Chapter Two: Meeting Nadia's Family**

"Grandma Primilla!" shouted Nadia, running up to a young-looking woman and hugging her.

"Hello, Nadia! Oh, and you must be Lily Evans!" said Nadia's grandmother, waving to Lily.

"Oh..hi Mrs..er.." Lily stuttered.

"Call me Grandma Primilla, dear," said Grandma Primilla, smiling at Lily. "We should go get your luggage, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, yes. Can't go anywhere without that!" said Lily, laughing nervously.

"Me and Lily will go get it, don't worry Grandma," Nadia offered.

"You're sure you don't want help?"

"We're sure. It's fine, really," Lily said, smiling at Grandma Primilla. She and Nadia walked off to the baggage claim area, linking arms.

"I'm so glad you're here in Rome with me! Maybe we can meet some hot guys!" Nadia said, grinning at Lily.

"Yeah, right! They'll be all OVER you, Nadia!" said Lily, grinning, too.

"Oh, whatever! You're beautiful, Lily," Nadia said, rolling her eyes. "Lets get the bags and go!"

They both grabbed Lily's suitcases, and hurried back to Grandma Primilla.

"Lets go, Grandma! Lily and I are DYING to go to the beach!" Nadia urged, practically dragging the woman out of the airport.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Slow down!" urged Grandma Primilla. When they finally got to the car, Nadia practically threw Lily's bag in to the car.

"Hurry up, Lil!" Nadia said, grabbing a bag from her and stuffing it in the trunk. "Which one has your swimming suit in it?"

"Umm, that one," Lily said, pointing to the largest suitcase. "Do you want me to get it out?"

"Yes! If you want to go to the beach when we get home, you better get out your swimming suit!" Nadia said, flipping open the suitcase. "Here it is!" She pulled out a light pink, two piece swimsuit, and handed it to Lily. Nadia closed the suitcase, slammed the trunk, and climbed in to the car. "What are you waiting for, Lily? Get in!"

Lily climbed in the car, clutching her swimsuit. "How long until we get to your house, Grandma Primilla?" she asked.

"Oh, not that long. Ten minutes at the most," said Grandma Primilla, smiling in to the rear-view mirror.

--

When they arrived at Grandma Primilla's house, Lily was in awe at how large it was. There were at least three floors, and seven bedrooms in total.

"Which one are we staying in, Nadia?" asked Lily, dragging two of her suitcases behind her, Nadia with the other one.

"Mine, of course, silly!" Nadia said, stopping on a landing leading to a red-coloured door. She opened the door that lead to a beautiful ocean-side room.

"Oh, my!" Lily said, sighing and gazing around the room in awe. "It's beautiful!" She pushed her hand against the bed, sinking in to the soft comforter.

"Thanks," Nadia said, blushing. "Now change your clothes, and lets go to the beach!"

"Okay, fine!" Lily said, pushing Nadia out of the room so she could get changed. After a few moments, Lily emerged from the room in her pink bathing suit, facing Nadia. Nadia was already in hers, sunglasses in hand.

"Ready?" she asked, pulling the sunglasses on her face.

"Ready!" Lily confirmed, and followed Nadia out of the house. They were met by the bright sunshine hitting their faces, and Lily immediately regretted not bringing her sunglasses. Nadia produced a pair of sunglasses from her bright pink beach bag, handing them to Lily.

"You think of everything, Nadia!" Lily thanked her, pulling the glasses on her face. She smiled at Nadia, put on her polka-dotted flip-flops, and started walking toward the beach. "Hey, did you bring suntan lotion?"

"Oh, shoot! I forgot, sorry Lil!" Nadia grinned sheepishly. "I'll run back and get some, just hold on."

Lily started to protest that she was fine without it; she could borrow someone elses, but Nadia was already running back to the house. A handsome-looking man walked up to her, and held out his suntan lotion.

"Do you need some?" he asked politely.

"Oh, my friend is coming back with some," Lily replied cooly. "Hey, do you wanna hang out some time?"

"Sure. Is the girl you're here with named Nadia?" asked the boy.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Yeah, my parents are friends with her grandparents, and around this time they hold a dinner type thing. I don't have anyone to go with. If you'd like to go with me, I'd be more than happy to take you," the boy smiled at Lily.

"Cool! I'm Lily."

"I'm James. James Potter. I'm very pleased to meet you, Lily," James grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it lightly. Lily blushed just as Nadia came back.

"Lil, you're already starting to burn!" Nadia exclaimed, and then laughed when she realized Lily was blushing. "I see you've met James. Tell me, James. Are you coming to the Primilla-Potter annual cookout?"

"I am, Nadia. I'm going with Lily this year," James said, smiling bitterly.

"Oh, really? Thats nice," Nadia said coldly. "Lil, lets go put on some lotion and get in the water."

"Um, okay. Bye James. See you soon," Lily said, waving. Nadia grabbed her arm, dragging her toward an empty area.

"What was that about?" Nadia asked.

"What was what about?" Lily replied, confused.

"I don't like him! He's nothing but a flirt and a heartbreaker, Lily!" Nadia warned. "Don't get mixed up with him!"

"Oh, please. He seems like a nice boy. And it's just to a cookout. Don't get all worked up over one night. Lets just relax," Lily said, grabbing the sunlotion and rubbing it on her arms.

"Lily, I'm just saying!" Nadia said, also rubbing lotion on her arms.

"I'm listening, but I'm still going with James," Lily said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Nadia asked.

"To find James and apologize," Lily said matter-of-factly. She tossed her bright red hair over her shoulders, pulling it back in to a pony tail. "I'll be back soon."

"Fine, whatever," Nadia replied, her face red with anger. She pulled out a beach towel, and sat down on it. "She's not about to ruin my summer. I'll make up with her later. Time to soak up some sun."

Lily walked around the beach for a good fifteen minutes until finally finding James.

"Hi, James. I came to-" she began.

"Don't explain. If you don't want to go with me to the cookout, it's fine," James cut her off.

"No, I meant to say that I came to apologize for my friend's behaviour. I don't know what happened between you two, but I think you're alright," Lily explained. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead," James said, offering her the towel next to him. "So, about Nadia..is she really that mad?"

"I guess. I kind of left," Lily said. "Her face was all red though, and I don't think it was the sun."

James started to say something, but was interrupted by a boy who looked the same age as him, and just as handsome.

"James, what are you doing? I told you no snogging yet!" the boy said.

"Thats Sirius," James explained to Lily. "Besides, we weren't snogging. We were just talking is all."

"Talking leads to snogging, mate," Sirius said, grinning.

"Excuse me, but we WERE just talking. I'd also very much appreciate it if you kept your nose out of our business," Lily said icily. Her green eyes flashed. "If you want me to leave, I will."

"Lily, it's alright. I think we have to get going soon, anyways," James said, brushing the sand of his stomach. "So I'll see you at the cookout, right?"

"If Nadia doesn't kill me first."


	3. Wizards and Witches In Love

**Chapter Three: Nadia's Explanation**

Lily searched for Nadia on the beach, and finally found her face down on her towel.

"Hope your not trying to smother yourself, Nadia," Lily said, poking her. "Please talk to me."

"What do you want to tell me? About how you and James snogged under a beach umbrella?" Nadia said, snorting.

"No. Can I ask you a question though?" Lily asked, peering over her sunglasses.

"Sure," Nadia replied flipping over to reveal a tanned frontside.

"Why are you so coldhearted to James?" Lily asked. "He doesn't seem like that bad of a person, really."

"You don't know him like I do, Lily," Nadia said grimly. "You don't want to go and get mixed up with people like that."

"What about that Sirius fellow?" Lily asked, smiling. "He seems nice. And cute."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Nadia said, pulling her sunglasses off.

"Yes, if that's his last name," Lily answered. She, too, pulled her sunglasses off and peered at Nadia. "So tell me. Why do you dislike James so much?"

"Well, I'd forgotten all about James when I came back to Hogwarts last year. But I guess I remember him well enough to tell you the story. Last year, I met James. We were friends, and then he wanted to get serious. So I went out with him for a while, and we had a date planned and everything. Then, he called me and told me he was sick, and not to come over because it might be contagious. But I decided to come over anyway, and he was gone. He had gone out with the girl I hate, Jenny. Once a cheater, always a cheater Lily. I'm just warning you."

"Oh my gosh, he did? I feel so sorry for you," Lily apologized and hugged Nadia.

"Don't be. I'm over it," said Nadia, smiling at Lily. "Glad we got that out of the way. You can go with James, but I'm just warning you that you might get your heart broken."

"Maybe he's changed."

"Changed? Yeah right!" Nadia scoffed. She pulled her sunglasses back over her face, and layed back down. "You don't know much about James, do you?"

"No, I'd only just met him," Lily replied. "Besides, what can possibly be so bad about him?"

"You don't know him like I do, Lil. Just don't say I didn't warn you," Nadia said bitterly.

"Fine, I won't. See you later, Nadia," Lily said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Nadia asked, pulling her glasses down her nose again..

"To talk with James. Why? I thought you HATED him," Lily said, adding extra emphasis on 'hated'.

"Well, I do. I'm just happy that you're in love," Nadia snorted at Lily, pushing her glasses back up on her face again.

"WE AREN'T IN LOVE!" Lily shouted, storming away from Nadia. When she was walking by, Lily kicked sand in Nadia's face. Nadia stared at her best friend in shock.

"YOU ARE RUINING MY SUMMER!" shouted Nadia. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

Lily, scowering the beach for James and Sirius, finally found both boys standing at the edge of the water.

"Hey," Lily said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just standing here," James replied. Sirius made a funny face behind James, and then started laughing. "What's so funny, Sirius?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Sirius replied, holding back fits of laughter. James looked at him curiously, then turned back to Lily.

"So, what brings you here?" James asked. "I thought you were with Nadia?"

"Well, we had a little fight and here I am," Lily said, smiling at James. "I mean, it wasn't a fist-fight-fight, just a fight. Friendly argument, is all."

"Ohh. Are you sure you're alright?" James asked. "You look a little pale. Wanna sit down?"

"Well, I guess it's alright," Lily answered, sitting down, letting the waves lap at her feet.

"So, tell me, Lily. Did you KNOW you looked stunning in that bathing suit when you put it on?" Sirius asked, smiling at her.

"Er..no. But thank you," Lily replied, blushing slightly. "So, James. How long have you been coming here for vacation?"

"For about four years," James replied. "I'm sure Nadia told you about last year. About that...Jenny asked me to come talk to her about something, and then she got upset and began to cry, so I hugged her. And then Lily found me hugging her and took it all wrong. She never let me explain, either."

"Really? She thought you were cheating on her," Lily said, rubbing her forehead. She noticed a few bumblebees flying around, waved them off, and turned back to James. "Were you?"

"Of course not!" James said, sounding offended. "I would never cheat on anyone."

"Would you cheat on me?" Lily asked, stopping herself before batting her eyelashes.

"Of course not. I just old you I wouldn't chat on anyone. Ever. That's wrong, and I wouldn't do it," James said, moving closer to Lily. "What were you hinting at?"

"Well, um, I was wondering..if you'd like to go on a date sometime," Lily said nervously. Sirius laughed, and then put a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help my self, really. I apologize," Sirius said, smiling at Lily.

James glared at Sirius, and then said: "I'd love to, Lily."

Lily smiled, and then gave James a quick kiss on the cheek. James blushed, and pulled Lily in to a hug.

"What shall be our first dad, Lily?" James asked, grinning.

"How about we take a walk?" Lily suggested.

"Sounds cool," James grinned wider, pulling Lily up off the sand, and grabbing her hand.


End file.
